


The Consort of Altea

by LazlosLulls



Series: You and me could write a bad romance [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Caretaking, Coming Untouched, Communication, Corset, Depersonalization, Dirty Talk, Disassociation, Dom Allura (Voltron), Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Implied Past Rape, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, affermation of identity, but it's fake he's playing limp due to issues with bondage, fem dom, fun metaphors about FIRE!, i fucking KNEW these idiots would get SOFT, it vibrates, safeword usage, shiro has a love/hate relationship with the arm, soft dom, unaknowledged love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: The Warrior Princess has one, final job. The Rebellion will need to make their move soon, and she wants to know if the Champion will be by her side. He’s had a taste of her domination before, but will he truly submit this time? Or will she have to leave him behind?(Shiro and Allura flip the script in the roleplay. The Grand Finale of this PWP series!)
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: You and me could write a bad romance [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174331
Kudos: 6





	The Consort of Altea

**The Consort of Altea**

They trust each other. That’s why she can do this to him. Assurances were made, rules spoken, and the scenario was decided.

The chair he was lying on was unusual. It had four long cables, where he rested his limbs, and his back was cradled by a padded, curved line with a headrest. It raised him upward, about to where his head was level with Allura’s chest. He had chosen it on the fact it felt like he was suspended, but he could easily step down if needed. It sort of felt like he was in a corner of a boxing ring, arms tangled in the rope. When he looked up, there was Allura. As it should be, hovering above him like a righteous angel.

Shiro closed his eyes, flexing his fingers and toes to give them strain. He breathed, in and out, focusing on the story for the night.

The Warrior Princess had, thankfully, cleared the worst of the Empire’s elite out of her way using a combination of subterfuge, flattery, and precise violence. It was the time for the Rebellion to publicly take charge, to throw off the yoke of oppression.

But there was one part of the story that had yet to be written. Would the Champion, the Empire’s own fist, cultivated out of a nameless, vicious gladiator fall with the Empire? Or would he join the Rebellion and fight against his old masters?

The Champion opened his eyes slowly. His limbs felt strangely heavy, enough to keep him in this chair without binding him. The rest of the room was shadowed in darkness. There was an impersonal white light above him, highlighting the scars on his naked body. The Champion growled, he wasn’t afraid of his damage, or being seen. He needs to believe that. “What the hell is going on?”

He didn’t hear any noise from the padded floor. Then a figure stepped into the light. Her hair was braided into many whip-like cords around her shoulders, white contrasting with the dark of her skin. She wore her lingerie like armor, emerald corset making her generous chest spill out of the top. Matching panties made her pink marks shine like comets. Silver gloves ran up her arms, smooth and impersonal. She was poised tall, looking down her nose at him with cold blue eyes.

“Hello, husband.” The Princess said calmly.

“Wife.” he replied, aggression seeping out into his tone, “What happened to me?”

“Some of my allies in the Rebellion were concerned for my safety. They decided to slip you some sedatives and send an assassin.” she shrugged, as if murder happened every day.

Rage burned against his chest. “Cowards can’t handle me in a real fight.” he tilted his head, thinking. “Why am I here? Shouldn’t you be enjoying your freedom, then?”

“I turned the assassin away. You’d make a terrible corpse.” her face pulled into one of disgust. “They all believe that you’re a monster without any restraint.”

A laugh bubbled up from his throat, “Then they believe the truth.”

“I know it’s not true.” He thought he saw a shred of warmth in her eyes. Her gloved hand came to his head, ruffling his bangs before cupping his cheek. “Listen, Champion. The Rebellion is almost upon us.” his eyes darted to hers. “I know I’ll win, but where will _you_ stand?”

“You can’t win. The Empire has too much of a hold on this universe.”

Her eyes saddened, “Or it has too much of a hold on _you_.” she pulled away. Allura’s gloves trailed against his prosthetic. “You are mine, just as much as I am yours, Champion. I will free you of this foolish loyalty to the Empire.”

She saw his throat bob, before a quiet, “How?” came from his lips. A plea, a sliver of hope for the chained gladiator to be free of his masters.

The Princess pulled away. “Who takes care of you, really?” her voice went low and dark, “Who sings for you such sweet moans? Who has a glorious transforming body?” she pulled the tip of her corset down, showing off a dark nipple before snapping it back up, “Who’s always wet and willing for any twisted game you have?” she dove her hand into her panties, shivering as her her glove was slicked up. “Who bends to your little fantasy of you fucking her unwillingly?” Allura pressed the smooth silver fingers to his mouth, moaning happily when his pink tongue darted out to taste her. “I do.”

He spat out her fingers, “The Rebellion is useless. When you die, the Empire could provide me a thousand whores.”

She stood straight, fire burning in her eyes. “And none of them would _ever_ know you as I do.” Threatening his death and inciting his lust wasn’t enough to lure him over. Allura would have to do better than that. The Princess leaned in again, walking her fingers up his chest, “I know your body, you’ve shown me enough of it. Even though you’ve fucked me, I know what you want, truly.”

A spike of fear and arousal came through him, “You can’t know that.”

“Bodies speak when words cannot, dearest.” she said dryly. Allura pulled away, retrieving lotion from the table. Strong hands pushed his shoulders down, pressing the tension out of him. It was rough, almost to the point of bruising, giving him an extra reason to stay limp. She worked methodically down his body, skipping his prosthetic. “You’re particularly...” she paused for the right word, “courteous when fucking me.” Allura’s face mocked thought. Her fingers skated past his nipple and he hissed. The gladiator’s cock started to rise up, but she paid it no mind. “There’s the rumors, that you’re plenty experienced-” His wife gripped his thighs and drew her hands down to his feet. Her eyes were on him, under his tightening balls, where she knows there’s scars. “Yet we’ve missed a spot in our romps.” She trailed a finger directly to his rim, and the reaction was electric.

“No!” he shouted, legs tensing.

Out of habit, she stopped. Allura stood up, face calm, waiting for his breathing to slow. “Are you afraid of me, Champion?” She massaged him again, from top to bottom, forcing his muscles to relax. “Are you really afraid of your wife trying to please you?”

“No.” he growled.

The Princess looked at him with big blue eyes, “Are you afraid of being fucked?”

“I don’t get fucked.” He stated. “Things going in there don’t excite me. That’s why we haven’t done it.” Champion said flatly. “It’s as simple as that.”

She smiled, catching the lie. “Don’t be coy, we’re married.” she simpered, lightly cupping his chin. “I’ve seen you. On your knees, while the blood from the Arena washes off, your damned hand pressing into yourself. The pipes don’t groan as half as much as you do.” His heart stopped. That was unfair, reminding him how he prepared for tonight. “No wonder you have such good stamina with me. You take care of yourself to start with, how _polite_ ,” she drawled.

“That’s private.” he gritted out.

Her voice went up to a theatrical shriek, "Yet you barge in on my bathing!” she rolled her eyes, “You keep going on _and on_ about me trusting you. I have given you all of myself. Now you need to give me something.” she leaned forward, and he felt her breath tickle his ear. His skin prickled upward at the sudden contact of his chest to hers. “Trust me, Champion. I’m going to show you how good it’s going to feel if you trust me.”

“And if the lesson doesn’t take?” his voice was shaking.

She pulled away, brushing their noses together,“Then we’ll just have to keep trying.” she rested her forehead on his.

He had to make a weak laugh at that one. Her hands roamed his bare chest, sparking warm feelings low in his gut. The Princess moved away, bending over to a nearby table. He got a glimpse of her ass before she came up. Champion’s dick started to stir, reacting to the sight in front of him.

Something else was tingling. His prosthetic arm was twitching without his permission. A light laugh echoed in his ears. Allura had her hand to his face, and on her wrist was a bracelet, faintly glowing. His wife had told him that’s how she would do it.

At his feigned shock, she said, “A few whispers in the right ears gave me what I needed. You should learn a more delicate touch, instead of your brutish one.” The fingers were moving without him, arm curling in on itself, reaching toward his body. “The Empire made you a hand, Champion. They have used it to destroy. But it’s also your shackle.” at the final word the hand jerked back to grip the cable.

“It’s my hand, and I’ll do what I please with it.” he grunted, but the words felt hollow.

“And I promised you, that you and I were going to have some _fun_ with it.” she finally reached out, drawing a single finger down the metal arm. He couldn’t move due to the rules, he can’t reach over and snap the bracelet like he suddenly _desperately_ wanted to. The sensation brought the hairs on his neck to attention. “You’ve fucked me plenty of times with it,” the Princess stepped back, and the arm reached out after her of its own volition. “It’s fucked over plenty of lives.” the prosthetic turned again, touching his chest. “It’s time you had a turn.”

The texture was familiar, but the actions made it feel like it was someone else. He trusted Allura, he knew what would happen, they talked about what was permitted. He never knew it would feel like this. The touch of his bare nipple shocked him, leaving painful sensations tingling in his chest. “No!” Shiro started to breathe faster, adrenaline coursing through his body. “No! It’s mine!” he could outlast the fear, Shiro told himself.

But the metal kept moving without his permission, and it was _too much_ , bringing primal fears to his mind. So he stutters out “Car- Caramel!” with his eyes shut, not wanting to see her face. The movement stops instantly.

“Shiro-”

His head shakes while his fingers come back to him. The words tumble out of his mouth. “I want _this_ ,” he explained, “but you can’t control the arm. That’s...too much. I thought I’d be able to handle it-” his eyes open, catching her calm face.

“Understood. You don’t need to say anything else.” she says clearly, with love in her voice.

“Thank you.” he breathed. Something in his chest sagged in relief.

“Thank _you_ , Takashi. Would you like to keep playing?”

“Yes. Everything we talked about, just not with the hand being controlled.”

“Not a problem. May I make a suggestion?” Allura outlined a scenario, and Shiro nodded. She took his hands in hers and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. Then stepped back and inhaled. “Gelato.”

Shiro inhaled with her, “Gelato.”

The arm started moving again, slower this time. The Champion gritted his teeth. “No. This is _mine_.” he swore, and he felt a sizzling sensation down his arm. He heard a small click, and the tingling stopped.

The Princess looked shocked at the bracelet, light now gone. He shouted in triumph, raising and shaking his fist. With his arm working, he could distract her, make her forget about fucking him. “Come here, honeypot.” he said in that voice he _knows_ makes her weak.

Allura’s stunned face melted into a lustful one. “My strong warrior,” she purred. “You’ve broken the circuitry, now it’s yours.” she slinks forward and kisses him. This is a victory he’d gladly take, wet and heavy and panting into her mouth.

Then the sensation from the arm stops completely.

The Princess pulled away, holding it. “Now it’s mine.” her mouth smiled with wicked promise.

Despite, or perhaps because of it, his cock twitched. “Thieving whore.” he grumbled.

“I prefer resourceful.” Allura started to dismantle the arm, separating the bicep and a part of the forearm from the rest. She had practiced this before. It was soothing, to watch her care for the prosthetic. He should watch her work more often. With the way she took it apart, she was able to fit it over her own hand like a gauntlet. He turned away when she reached for the safety gel. “Don’t look so afraid, mon chou. I won’t fit the whole thing in.”

Shiro heard the slick sounds of lubricant being spread through Allura’s gloves and his prosthetic. He shuddered in anticipation, feeling tingles from the base of his neck through his whole body.

“My Husband,” she purred. “I’ve gone through all of the trouble to use something I know you’d like.” she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. “Don’t let it go to waste.”

She kept their eyes locked as she added the first finger. He kept his mouth in a snarl, daring her to continue. The first finger was hesitant, stroking his rim before dipping inside. A part of him, deep down was bracing for pain. But it was a gentle exploration, one that made his heart swell with a strange feeling.

He couldn’t stop the groan when she found his prostrate. It was pushed out of him as he spasmed, heavy limbs feeling a shock of pleasure. The Princess’s eyes nearly sparkled, smile creeping ever slowly across her face. She released his chin, that hand now moving to his hip.

“Are you happy now?” he gritted out.

“Not yet.” her teeth were sharp. “You’ve given me so many ideas from your lessons, Charming. It’s only fair I use one.”

His heart stuttered, remembering the past months of erotic torture he gave her. That was him being gentle; there were far worse ways to break someone. He’s been through most of them.

Her voice was precise, “You will come only from this hand and nothing else.”

Champion found himself shaking his head, “No-nnngh!” she cruelly pressed on his prostate, making him nearly bite his tongue. His hips were held in place, the energy bursting from behind his lids like supernovas.

When his breathing evened out, she started to speak again. “What do you tell me? When I refuse?” she stopped thrusting. “Answer, mon chou.”

His head swam, “You can do this, I know you can take this.” His chest suddenly rocked up in a laugh, “I’ve created a monster.”

“Don’t take all of the credit, Charming.” she cupped his cheek, “This life hasn’t been kind to either of us. What I’m suggesting is-” she starts moving again, swiping near his nerve bundle, “We be kind to each other.”

“If this is your kindness,” he replied, “I’d hate to see your anger.”

She laughed, pressing another finger inside and smiling wickedly as he groaned. The prosthetic gauntlet was thicker than his own fingers and twice as clever. He felt his awareness fade, sensations dulling as he braced for pain. But it never came, trapping him in limbo, relief out of reach. His body was working to protect him, Shiro realized. “ _Fuck_ , Allura.” he gasped out, hand shooting up to wipe his tears. He needed to get back into the present. Focus on now, so he doesn’t drift into his muscle memory. “Talk to me.”

Allura, to her credit, didn’t flinch. “My Champion,” she purred, rubbing his hip. Reminding him she could have held him down the entire time. “Now that you’re finally agreeing with me, I have to wonder how I’m going to break the news to the others.” she tilted her head, as if in thought.

“Isn’t your word enough?” he prompted.

“You of all people should know actions speak louder.” with this, she pressed again and he jolted in place. “I believe a public demonstration is in order. A short one, maybe at the tail end of a meeting. Give the shy ones time to run off.”

He nodded, head filling with sensation, of half-remembered humiliations. “To kneel before you, naked. To take anything you deem fit to give me, without complaint.” that was a fair trade, for his life. The Champion has made a deal like this before. It’s easier, this time. He knows her.

The Princess stilled, shaking her head. “That is the way of the Empire. That is no way for you to be treated. Picture it, again.” he closed his eyes. “You will not have armor, or your arm, but you will still be clothed. You will be in a seat at my right hand, speaking when spoken to. We are making a different world, mon chou. I must show them that it’s better than the one we’re destroying.”

“I don’t belong there.” he couldn’t see himself in a meeting room. He can’t see himself anywhere that didn’t involve pain and blood and the clash of metal on metal.

“Try, at least, after. When I sit on the table and you kneel for me and show them exactly how well you make me moan.” At that word, he answered with his own moan. She smirked, “Then I would pull you up to me, to ride your cock until you can only say my name.”

“Allura...”

“Oh, you’re getting your practice in. Lovely.” she softened, leaning into his neck. Allura broke her own rule, nibbling at his pulse.

He clung onto the sensation like a lifeline. His orgasm hit like a punch in his gut, leaving him breathless. Shiro’s head lolled to the side. He could hear Allura, pulling off the gauntlet, faintly laughing in the background. “What?” he mumbled, as if woken from a stupor.

“You look so _tired_ , Champion.” she cradled his face in her hands, making him look up. Her smile was amused, “Is that all the fight you had for me?”

The Champion brought his hand to cup hers, feeling his own fingertips brush his cheek. “I’ve been fighting this ever since I first saw you.”

Allura’s eyes blinked slowly, curiosity filtering through. Her mouth opened silently, as if to ask.

He answered her, “You, on the battlefield. Taking on waves of drones to just let one more ship escape.” he chuckled. “More weaklings under your care, that you fought and bled for. Just so they could trade you for protection.”

She frowned, pulling away. “I chose to be married. You know it never stopped me.”

Champion shook his head. “ _I_ never stopped you. I wasn’t even the first groom. There were so many arguments over you; if you’d cry, if you’d go limp, or carry a weapon. There were some who saw your fire and wondered if, well.” he shrugged. “If it would take an entire crew to snuff you out.”

Allura leaned forward, pressing her hands on his chest. It hurt to breathe, but he saw that fire burning in her eyes, “You didn’t extinguish me. You’ve built me up, made me stronger.” she growled. “ _Why?_ What do you want?” the question was tinged with desperation.

Shiro realized Allura did want to know. And it was like their roles were switched, her begging him for purpose, for something to follow. So he did his best to tell her the truth.

“I want to keep you. I want to see you _burn,_ igniting whole star systems,” he placed his fingers over hers. “I _never_ want to see you go out.”

There was a moment, where her face flushed and a twitch of a smile was on her lips. Then it was gone, replaced with a different, scalding expression.

The Princess shook her head, “You can’t keep me, that’s not how this works. You’ll be incinerated, trying to contain me.”

“Or changed. Fire turns clay to stone, after all.” A laugh came up from deep inside, “Does it matter, either way? I don’t want to be like this, anymore.” the death of the Champion, vicious gladiator. The start of someone different, walking toward the light.

Her expression softens at the edges. She put her hand on his face, thumb rubbing the edge of his scar. “Tell me your name, husband.” Allura says.

He gulps, feeling a void of exhaustion spread through him. “I lost it in the Arena. I’m only the Champion.”

The Princess shook her head, “Oh dearest, they took it from you. They’ve taken so much...” she leaned forward, kissing him softly. The feeling lingered, radiating through his body. Champion doesn’t understand why she’s bothering being sweet. It felt like such a small action, like a lit match held against a cavern. The light won’t reach into the depths.

“Would you like me to give it back?” she says, and that’s when he understands.

The touch ignited his skin, “Please.” she pulled away and he cried “Please,” again.

“Are you afraid of me?” Allura asked. She wasn’t timid, no, she said this with deliberate care. She was strong enough to take whatever she wanted from him; stronger still to hold back until he said so.

Shiro shook his head. “No.” he said with a calmness that didn’t surprise him.

Allura hooked her thumbs into her panties, lightly tugging them. “Are you afraid of me pleasing you?” The edge of her smile sharpened.

Shiro felt his whole body shiver at her words. “No,” he said again.

She pulled her panties down, revealing her cock. “Are you afraid of me fucking you, love?” She was still composed, even as she stroked herself.

His brain stuttered at the look of her. She could transform herself into anything, but the one he wants most is - “Your cock.” he said, dumbly.

Allura blinked for a moment at the sudden change of subject.

“Don’t fuck me with anyone else’s cock.” he looked at her directly, feeling a spark in his veins. “If you are going to do it at all, do it as you.” Champion pleaded. “I need you, Allura.”

The Princess smiled. “And you have me.” she leaned forward, bracketing her hands on either side of his face. Their lips came together, desire burning off of the both of them. His hand rose up of it’s own accord, cradling her head. She pulled away briefly, taking one leg and hefting it onto her shoulder. Her cock pressed against his entrance and it twitched, leaking lube.

She pressed the head in easily, and he waited for a burn, an ache. But he just felt fine. No pain, just an easy stretch. Tears distorted his vision, she blurred and only sensation remained.

“My Champion,” she said, another knot inching inside of him, “They took your name. I have found it.”

He starts to shiver, “Are you going to keep it?”

“It’s yours, but what’s mine is yours, and yours is mine,” she smiled at the marriage vow. She slid herself fully inside, knots making him see stars. Allura leaned in close, whispering it in his ear, “Shirogane Takashi. That’s who you were.” His mind felt untethered, floating on the bliss of her inside of him, surrounding him. She took his head in her hands, pressing their foreheads together. Allura laughed sweetly, brushing the tears out from under his eyes. “Do you know who you are, Takashi?” she said his name like a prayer, falling from her lips.

He tried to reply, but she started to rock her hips and he was moaning. Her knots were hitting that spot over and over, making him clench and whimper her name. Allura was looking down at him, watching every gasp of her name, every flicker of pleasure.

He couldn’t understand the look on her face, serene and flush with desire. It didn’t matter if she was disgusted with him, or indifferent. She already had his heart, stolen it out of his chest without a sound.

She pulled away, leaning in close to his ear. “I can show you who you are.” His thigh was pressed up against his chest, making her cock feel so much bigger. Allura’s hand closed around him, stroking his hardness in the small space between them. He heard a hitching gasp, before she spoke. “You are my love, the Consort of Altea.”

Her cock swelled and burst inside of him, flooding him with her hot cum. Allura trembled beside him, orgasm thrashing through her. She was everything, surrounding him until he could feel nothing but her.

Shiro came apart in her grasp, lying raggedly in her embrace. He felt tired, wrung out with pleasure, thoughts drifting like clouds. Allura collapsed on him, setting his leg down. He felt every knot on her cock as she pulled out, cum dripping out after. “Are you feeling well, my love?”

Why was she asking? He felt safe underneath her; able to loosen the armor he held onto. “Brownie.”

Her expression turned firm. “Then I want to hear you say it.” She pulled him up from the chair, and he crumpled down, kneeling. His thighs were shaking, hands on the floor to balance himself as the cum and lube followed gravity. Allura held his head steady, chin upright so he could look into her eyes. “Tell me who you are loyal to.”

Shiro gasped, “You. Only you. Princess of Altea, my warrior bride, the burning flame of the rebellion- hrk!” he was pulled upward quickly. She didn’t react to him leaning on her for balance. “My lo-” a finger was pressed to his lips.

“Don’t say love. I know you don’t mean it.” his hand went cold, starting to tremble. What game is she playing? Allura sighed, “Your old masters just liked their words in your mouth. You’ll learn better.” her smile was sad.

Oh, she just doesn’t understand. He’ll have to find another way. They’ve got so much more time, now. He knocked his head against hers, a small laugh bubbling up through him.

“You’re so much more amicable when full of cum, I should keep you that way.” her smile was full of promise, “For now, cake?”

“Cake.” he repeated the safe word. Allura moved quickly, “Woah!” she lifted him up into a bridal carry. “Hey, you’ve been standing the whole time.” his brows furrowed. She was going to overstretch herself.

“I’m perfectly alright.” Allura carried them over to the bathroom, and set him on the bench in the center of the shower. She left the door open a bit, and he could see her vague form undressing.

The shower started, and Shiro closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Everything went well, and that’s about as much he can ask for. The ache in his limbs started to pass, soothed by the warm water. He let himself quiet, a sense of peace unfurling in his chest.

He heard Allura come inside and he opened his eyes. She was naked, with a bright shower cap over her hair. Made sense, it took ages to make those braids. Shiro reached for his washcloth, but Allura got to it before he could.

“Ah ah.” she tutted. “I told you, I would handle this.” she wiped him down, checking on the bruising she left on his hip and legs. “I saw you drift early in...that’s why you asked me to speak, right?”

“Yes. That helped, thank you.” Shiro admitted. “How did you like-” he was going to say, ‘being in charge’ but it didn’t seem right.

Allura picked up on it anyway. “I don’t know. I liked some parts.” she said, cutting it short.

Her fingers threaded through his hair, making his skin tingle. The scalp massage was appreciated, a calming ritual Allura did after he had nightmares. His eyes drifted shut, breathing evening out as he hummed along with her. Allura’s fingers massaged a little more before leaving him. Her hand trailed on his shoulder while she shut off the shower.

She settled next to him and on instinct he reached out, arm wrapping around her. She grasped his hand, lacing them together over her thighs. Allura put her head on his shoulder, staring off into the distance. Then she seemed to gather some courage. “One part was frightening.”

Shiro’s stomach dropped. He pulled away for a moment, looking at her uncertain face.

Allura continued, “I held you in my hands. I had _wanted_ to take you, to finally triumph over the Champion. And it was glorious, for a moment, to return the favor.” Allura swallowed, “But after; I heard your fluttering heart. I knew it beat for me and would stop if I asked. I held your life in my hands, and you _knew_ and were perfectly-” she inhaled sharply and put her hand on his chest, “It was terrifying.”

His mouth went dry, but he swallowed anyway. “It’s okay to feel scared, Allura. You were worried about hurting me.” he finds the words come easy, because he’s felt that, he knew it too well. “If you were used to treating people as toys, we’d have a different problem on our hands.”

Her brows furrowed for a moment. “I suppose you’re right.” Allura’s face smoothed out, yet there was still concern in her eyes. “You didn’t look well, Shiro. I don’t know how anyone could-”

He moved quickly. Shiro’s lips pressed between her shower cap and her forehead. “Shh. Don’t worry, I’m fine. You’re doing so much for me just by asking. Don’t waste time trying to understand them.” his arm pulled her into a half hug. He put his chin on her shoulder. “It’s in the past, just leave it there.”

Allura embraced him. “Did you find what you were looking for?” she questions softly.

“I know I did.” he says.

I found the most amazing thing, he thinks. I found you.

**Notes:**

What’s missing is the part where they cuddle in bed with popcorn and roast romantic comedies.

 ***pops a bottle of champagne** * _Fi_ _nally!_

This is the last of the planned out fics, considered the “Finale” of Princess and Champion dubcon/rape roleplay scenarios. Because the Lemon Tree is always in bloom, this might not be the last one. If anyone has suggestions, comment on any of the fics with something you’d like to see!

Thank you so much for sticking with this!


End file.
